Short Story - HOMIN
by Bearbambie
Summary: Kalau bukan karena pria yang sekarang masih bernyanyi lebih dari 30 menit dikamar mandi itu, mungkin hari-hariku bisa diibaratkan dengan dua warna yaitu hitam dan putih. Homin Story don't like don't read! WARN! ceritanya udah pendek, ngawang, nggak jelas LOL


**HOMIN STORY**

 _Presented by: BearBambie_

Boy x Boy

 **Homin Pair** , don't like don't read.

 **Main Cast** : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance

Hari ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari biasanya. Ya setiap harinya hampir selalu sama. Kalau bukan karena pria yang sekarang masih bernyanyi lebih dari 30 menit dikamar mandi itu, mungkin hari-hariku bisa diibaratkan dengan dua warna yaitu hitam dan putih. Emm maaf aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, aku Shim Changmin.

"Pagi baby"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu hyung!" Pria satu ini dia bernama Jung Yunho, ya dia pria yang bernyanyi lebih dari 30 menit dikamar mandi tadi. Dia hyungku, leaderku dan juga kekasihku, Ah .. aku rasa lebih tepatnya bayi besar yang mewarnai hidupku entahlah terlalu banyak istilah yang dapat kuberikan untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

"Jadi kau mau kupanggil bagaimana? Changdola, Changminnie, Changyangku?" Dia melangkah dan memajukan bibirnya mendekati wajahku, sambil terus mengucapkan panggilan-panggilan menggelikan untukku. Aku tau kalian berpikir aku juga menggelikan karena mengistilahkan dirinya dengan bayi besar. Jangan tertawa aku tidak suka, jadi diam dan teruslah membaca.

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih menggelikan?" Aku menjawabnya dengan nada sarkas sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Changminnie kau terlihat sangat manis saat kesal!" Wajah Yunho hyung saat ini sangat menyebalkan, perlahan wajahnya semakin mendekat dengan wajahku dan kemudian ia mengecup bibirku. Aku membiarkannya lakukan itu. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena dia kekasihku lagipula hanya kecupan.

"Bahkan bibirmu lebih manis dari madu." Jarinya mulai menyentuh bibirku, aku sedikit menikmati sentuhannya dan tanpa kusadari aku menutup mataku "Ingin lebih Changminnie?" Yunho hyung berbisik ditelingaku sontak mataku terbalak, dia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari ke ruang makan, sial inilah Jung Yunhodia menggodaku.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO!" Aku berjalan keruang makan menyusulnya

"#$ itu # $ tid #$ ak #$ sop$%han baby!" Aku menatap Yunho hyung dengan tatapan kesal, dia tampak kesulitan bicara karena makanan dimulutnya.

"Menyebalkan!" gumamku, lalu duduk dikursi sebelah Yunho hyung dan memakan santapan pagiku.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan rindukan pagi hari yang seperti ini Changminnie."  
"hm.." aku menjawabnyamalas dengan isyarat suara, sambil terus menikmati sarapan pagiku.

"Hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi, haah..." Yunho hyung mengambil minumannya setelah menghela nafas.

T idak rela, ya hal tersebut terasa dari ucapan Yunho hyung dan helaan nafasnya. Kalian tau saat hujan akan turun warna awan menggelap dan langit menjadi mendung? Seperti itulah sepertinya suasana hatiku saat ini. Aku merasakan tangan Yunho hyung menyentuh pipiku dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Rasanya hyung akan sangat merindukanmu baby!" Aku menatap wajahnya, terlihat senyuman disana namun senyuman itu sedikit buruk karena adanya guratan sedih diwajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, kami akan sulit bersama bahkan mungkin tidak akan bertemu untuk 2 tahun kedepan. Ya Yunho hyung akan melaksanakan wajib militernya selama 1 tahun 9 bulan yang akan dimulai dalam hitungan beberapa hari kedepan. Sementara aku akan menyusulnya dalam beberapa bulan kedepan dan sudah dipastikan berbeda divisi. Yunho hyung mendapatkan tugas sebagai tentara aktif sementara aku menjadi polisi. Pantaskan kalau saat ini suasana mendung melingkupi kami.

"Tapi aku tidak akan merindukanmu hyung!" tentu saja aku bohong

Lebih dari 10 tahun kami selalu bersama, melewati berbagai hal berdua mulai dari yang terburuk sampai paling menyenangkan. Tidak pernah lebih dari sehari tanpa komunikasi, tidak pernah lebih dari seminggu tidak bertemu dan sekarang kami dihadapkan dengan 2tahun yang memungkinkan kami tidak komunikasi dan bertemu lebih dari sehari, seminggu dan sebulan bahkan lebih dari itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukannya.

"Percaya deh yang tidak akan rindu!" Yunho hyung mencubit pipiku, tenang saja kalian tidak perlu takut ini tidak sakit dia melakukannya dengan pelan.

"Changminnie kau akan baik-baik sajakan? Hari Minggu ini hyung tidak bisa ikut ke Jepang untuk konser SMTown."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja..."

"Benar?"

"Sepertinya..."

"Baby Changminnieku pasti bisa mengatasinya dan pasti menampilkan yang terbaik. Hyung percaya pada kekasih hyung ini, semua pasti akan berjalan dengan baik."

Kehangatan sorotan matanya dan kepercayaan dalam setiap perkataanya terhadapku menjadi motivasi bagiku. Tentu saja tanpa dikatakan aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik dan mengatasi semua dengan baik. Namun perkataan pria dihadapanku ini menambah rasa percaya diriku.

"Ne, terimakasih hyung" Aku tau dia khawatir padaku, untuk membalas perhatiannya aku memberikan kecupan dibibirnya yang berbentuk hati itu.

'drrttt...drrrrttt..drttt'

"hyung handphone mu"

"Hm..." Yunho hyung memutar matanya dan mulai berbicara formal dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

Pasti urusan pekerjaan, tentu saja aku tau karena kami membedakan handphone mana untuk pekerjaan dan mana untuk pribadi. Sementara Yunho hyung berbicara dengan orang yang menghubunginya, aku mulai beranjak dari kursiku dan mulai mengambil piring dan gelas yang telah kami gunakan lalu membawanya ke tempat pencucian piring. Ya tentu saja aku langsung mencucinya, aku tidak suka menimbun pekerjaan dan membuat rumahku terlihat kotor sebaiknya kalianpun begitu.

Setelah mencuci aku mengambil segelas air putih dan meneguknya. Aku tau kalian berharap kalian adalah air yang kuteguk atau gelas yang kupakai ini. Tapi sayangnya kalian bukan keduanya. Hahahahahahaha...! Carilah kekasih agar pikiran kalian jauh dari hal itu.

Kini ada dua tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangku, sepertinya Yunho hyung sudah selesai berbicara dengan orang yang meneleponnya tadi.

"Hari ini akan berangkat ke Gwangju untuk rehearsal musikal." Ceritanya padaku dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"Aku tau hyung, aku kan tau seluruh jadwalmu." Aku berbalik dan menghadap Yunho hyung. Sepertinya dia tidak mau melepasku, tangannya tetap melingkar dipinggangku.

"Calon istri yang sempurna!" Dia memberikan pujian itu padaku tapi tolonglah aku juga pria aku calon suami bukan calon istri. Aku menjawabnya dengan memutar mataku.

"Suami hyung, bukan istri!"

"Jadi Changminnie Baby setuju jadi suami hyung?" Matanya berbinar dan wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"A-Aku tidak bilang begitu!" Aku rasa telingaku memerah saat ini karena malu, entah kenapa pria dihadapanku ini sering sekali menjebak dengan pernyataan seperti ini. Buatku hilang kata-kata saja!

"Kau mengatakannya tadi sayang"

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Terserah"

"Ingin hyung cium ya? Sampai memajukan bibir begitu"

"Hyung kau terus menggodaku, senang sekali ya!" Aku memberikan tatapan sinis dan menepuk jidatnya.

'PAK!'

"Aaww... itu kejam baby! Sakit sekali..." Kulihat tangan Yunho hyung mengelus-elus jidatnya yang kutepuk dan bibirnya yang mengerucut dia berusaha mendapat simpatiku.

"Tentu saja sakit aku tau itu, tapi tak akan sampai membunuhmu hyung! Berhentilah merengek!" Inilah sosok asli seorang Jung Yunho, kadang kekanak-kanakan, usil dan terlihat sangat konyol dengan beberapa failed aegyonya.

"Aku akan latihan dengan Kyuhyun dan Chen, hyung mau menemani sampai jam pergi ke bandara?"

"Oh latihan lagu Bolero ya?" aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukkan

"Boleh, mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Besok" Jawabku ketus

"Besok?" Yunho hyung tercengang

"Ya sekarang hyung hari ini juga, pertanyaanmu aneh sekali!"

"Jangan marah-marah terus, orang-orang bisa sangka kamu PMS sayang"

"Whatever hyung, ayo cepat!"

Akhirnya disinilah kami setelah melakukan perjalanan kurang dari satu jam. Ya kalian benar kami sudah berada di gedung SMent. Kami segera keruang latihan vokal, sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Chen disana. Aku dan Yunho hyung kemudian masuk dan menyapa mereka.

"Kalian sudah lama?" tanya Yunho hyung sambil memberi salam

"Aku baru sampai juga seperti kalian hyung" jawab Kyuhyun yang kemudian merangkulku

"Aku juga baru sampai sunbae-nim" Chen menjawab sambil membungkuk memberi salam

"Kalian pasti bisa melakukan yang terbaik, mohon bantuannya, aku juga minta tolong kepada kalian untuk menjaga Changminnieku."

Yunho hyung tersenyum, tertawa dan memberi tepukan pada Kyuhyun dan Chen. Ya dia sedang memberi semangat kepada kami, tentang dia meminta tolong untuk menjagaku? Abaikan saja Yunho hyung seringkali berlebihan.

"Ini pengalaman yang menyenangkan bisa berkolaborasi dengan para sunbaenim." Chen terlihat benar-benar bersemangat.

Yunho hyung juga mulai memberi masukan-masukan khususnya kepada Chen. Tidak berpanjang lebar lagi aku bersama Kyuhyun dan Chen mulai masuk studio, ini ruangan yang sering kalian lihat untuk rekaman suara. Kami melakukan pemanasan dan berlatih. Sementara Yunho hyung duduk memperhatikan kami ditempat monitoring yang bersekat kaca.

Sampai kemudian disela latihan kami Yunho hyung memberi isyarat kepadaku.

"Changminnie aku pergi, semangat!" Aku membaca pergerakan mulutnya, dan membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Aku mencintaimu" aku tersenyum sambil memperhatikannya dan membalas kata cintanya dengan memutar mata dan anggukan. Jangan protes dengan kelakuanku, Yunho hyung tau aku mencintainya meskipun responku seperti ini.

-end-

Bonus:

Fanaccount

Changmin's ment: _Actually, I wanted to come here with Yunho but he was not able to come due to circumstances, so i am here alone._

 _I was worried over what type song to sing (omitted)... i want to stand again on stage with Yunho again. F. miHanho618_

Cerita ini sebenarnya udah lumayan lama tapi baru bisa diposting sekarang, cerita selanjutnya langsung tonton SMTOWN Tokyo 2015 saja ya hahahahahaa

Maaf kalau ceritanya udah pendek, ngawang, nggak jelas LOL.

Sekian dan Terimakasih

 ** _BearBambie_**


End file.
